Agent Eva
by Well.done.you
Summary: Natasha finds a baby during a drug bust and takes it with her. However, she is not a mother. In fact, she is the opposite; a ruthless killer. Can can love and longing overcome doubt and grief? "Well, Agent Eva, It's nice to meet you." Please try it. I suck at summaries


**All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta.**

 **-'-'-'-'-'**

Natasha fought back tears. Another life gone. Another name on her ledger.

-'-'-'-'-'-

When Natasha first laid eyes on her, Natasha was in the middle of a routine drug smuggling bust in the middle of the Himalayan mountains. She was wrapped up in a grey blanket in the corner of the shack behind some crates. Natasha's heart stopped. Not a baby. Not now. Not here.

"Barton," she yelled, kicking a man in the solar plexus before punching his temple. "A baby! Here!" Her partner stopped for a spit second, shock written on his face. Then he resumed his combat, twisting a neck and punching a throat.

"Get it, Nat. I'll cover you." Natasha roundhouse kicked a thug, be for dashing to the corner and examining the baby. It looked up at her with dark, wide eyes, not a sound peeping from it's perfect little mouth. Natasha paused, as if considering something, then scooped the little bundle up and resumed fighting.

Fighting with a helpless bundle in her arms was barely any harder than with no bundle. The baby fit so perfectly in her arm and against her body that she barely noticed it. She was careful to stay grounded, however, and tried not to get smashed. The fight was quickly over. Natasha called the local authorities, and her, Clint, and the bundle quickly stole away into the snow.

"Put it in your jacket," Natasha commanded. Clint obeyed, zipping the baby between him and his down jacket.

"Our handler, what is his name? Agent Newton, isn't going to want to hear this news." It had been eight months since the Chitauri invasion, and the Avengers had already gone through three handlers. Clint supposed this would be the fourth to give up.

"Why was it even there?" Natasha asked.

"Look, the nearest town is an hour away," Clint said, unzipping his coat and giving the baby to his partner. "You take the baby, I will go get supplies." A look of horror crossed Natasha's face. Clint pressed the baby on her, then looked deep into her emerald eyes. "Tash, you will be okay for two hours. You've taken care of babies before. You are the Black Widow. You can do anything." He pressed a kiss on her lips and nodded to her.

"But Clint," Natasha tried to protest.

"Tash, go." Then Clint set off down the mountain.

Natasha clutched the bundle closely to her chest as she furiously ran towards their safe house. How dare Clint leave her with the baby, especially with all that had happened in the last couple of weeks. She could not be trusted with a utterly dependant creature. She was a ruthless assassin, not a mother.

However, when she got back to the safe house and unwrapped the baby to find it was a little girl, her heart twisted. She held the baby girl tight to her chest, something aching deep inside her. How many times had she wished for a baby to hold? How many times had she wished for a little one inside her? How any times had she felt a little body inside her, her baby, only to have her body reject it? How many times had she looked at mother and child jealously, only to realize what she was doing and hate herself for it? Natasha Romanoff did not deserve a baby, especially since she had been so close to having one of her own just two weeks ago.

Natasha turned her attention to the sleeping form on her chest. What perfection. What tiny, beautiful perfection. She was entranced in the tiny creature that lay, entirely trusting, right on her. Natasha was startled away from her examination of the little girl when Clint tromped in. He showed Natasha the snow suit and onesies he had gotten her, and the formula and diapers.

"Newton said he was tired of us and was resigning. I take it we can bring the baby back. We leave tomorrow at nine." Then he took the baby from Natasha, cradling it in his arms. Clint had such a tender, awed face that Natasha felt tears in her eyes.

"It could have been your baby you held," she said softly. "Our baby." Natasha's hand worked its way over her belly.

"Oh Tash," Clint murmured. He shifted the baby to one arm and wrapped the other around Natasha. "It's not your fault." A tear slipped down the redhead's cheek.

"It is," she whispered. "It's my body."

"Tasha," Clint whispered back.

The two assassins stood with the baby pressed between them until she woke with a wail. Natasha quickly made the formula, and Clint fed her.

"Eva," he said. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Her name is Eva. Hello, Eva. I am Clint." Natasha smiled.

"Eva. Hi baby Eva."

The night quickly passed, the assassins sleeping with baby Eva in between them. In the morning, Natasha fed her and dressed her, while Clint cleaned up the house. At eight fifty five, the three were standing at the rendezvous site. At nine, they were on the quinjet with a incredulous Director Fury and three stunned Avenger team members behind them.

"It is true!" exclaimed Tony Stark. "Newton wasn't lying after all." Nick Fury narrowed his eye at the two standing in front of him.

"Barton, Romanoff, stay here. Everyone else to the seating area." The Avengers listened.

"What in the freaking world were you thinking?" the director of SHIELD yelled. Natasha looked him directly in the eye.

"I've lost too many babies. I'm not losing this one." Director Fury held out his hands.

"Let me see her," he demanded. Panic flashed over Clint's face as Natasha handed Eva to the director. He held Eva carefully in his arms and looked down at her quiet form. "Her are the terms. You don't stop work. You don't get compromised. You raise this baby the way she deserves. Understand?" The assassins nodded gratefully, and Fury turned, leading the way to the seating area with Eva still in his arms.

"Director," said Natasha. "Her name is Eva."

"Well, Agent Eva, it is nice to meet you."

-'-'-'-'-'-'

 **If you like it, tell me, and i'll continue. :)**


End file.
